


Feed Me Kylo

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Plant, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Angst and Porn, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, I watch too much hentai, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo gets fucked, Kylo is Seymour, Masturbation, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Plant Porn, Plant sex, PlantXHuman, Porn With Plot, Pretty much tentacle porn, Rey is Audrey2, Rey takes Kylo’s virginity, Reylo meets LSoH, Sex Dreams, Smut, Virgin Kylo Ren, alienxhuman, i'm sorry mom, little shop of horrors au, more tags to come, sex fantasies, smut smut smut, vine jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Reylo meets Little Shop of Horrors, except… Rey is a flesh eating plant that takes more than Kylo’s blood…
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 92
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	1. 'less I open a vein

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... well thanks to my twisted little mind, I re-watched Little Shop of Horrors for the millionth time... and decided... I could make it REYLO! 
> 
> In this fic, Kylo is Seymour and Rey is Audrey 2! I changed a whole bunch of details and such, so if it's not exactly like the musical, that's fine by me. I also added a whole bunch of porn... for scientific reasons, of course. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched the 1986 version of LSoH... please do, it's amazing!
> 
> Also also... you don't have to know the original story to be into humanXalienplant sex... just saying... 
> 
> Thanks so SO much to @QueenOfCarrotFlowers for volunteering to be my beta and taking such an interest! I couldn't have done it without you! <3

-

-

-

Kylo had worked for Snoke’s Flower Emporium since he was sixteen years old. Old man Snoke took him off the streets, gave him a bed and a hunk of bread then put him to work. He cared for the flowers and plants as well as he could and learned exactly what each and every kind needed to grow. How much water, the dryness of the soil… how little sunlight… it all became second nature to him. But after the total eclipse of the sun… a new mysterious plant came into his life and turned his world upside down. 

-

-

-

Kylo waters the small fly-trap looking plant and hopes he’s doing what’s best for it. He’d looked through all the catalogs and papers he could to find out what kind of plant he had bought off the older man at the exotic plant shop. But he couldn’t find anything that seemed to describe the plant he had. No name, no species… nothing. So, he sat with the plant, made it a home in a small coffee can and named it… Rey. Because even though he knew nothing about this strange plant… it’s become a rey of sunlight in his life. It greets him in the morning as he wakes in his small basement room and keeps him company when his boss and the other worker leave for the day. And for some reason… he feels very attached to the plant; he almost loves it. And one day, as the plant began to wilt and crinkle … something even stranger happened. 

“I’ve given you sunshine… I’ve given you dirt. Hell I’ve given you plant food and water to sip,” he tells the plant. “You’re barely alive, Rey… I’ve tried to give you various levels of moisture, from desert to mud. I’ve given you grow-lights and mineral supplements. What do you want from me, blood?” Ben tries to tilt the small plant up a little but it falls back to its place in the dirt. He sighs and turns to the mess around him. He had to come down here earlier that afternoon to find an old vase but in his searching, he had thrown around everything in sight. And since this old basement workshop doubled as his bedroom, he had to clean it up. 

Kylo begins to pick up the bottles, pots and dead flowers around him and puts them where they’re meant to go. And as he grabs a bunch of wilted roses, the thorns prick two of his fingers. 

  
“Ow! Damn roses…damn thorns...” Kylo sucks on the ends of his wounded fingers and closes his eyes a moment before he hears something. Kylo opens his eyes and looks around the room. It… it almost sounds like suckling… 

He looks out the small window near his bed and out into the damp street but doesn’t see a thing. He looks around his room and when Rey catches his eye… he stops. The plant is up, facing him… and… making small suckling noises with it’s mouth-like pod. He goes over to the plant and kneels down to stare right at it. And as he does… the plant moves with him, following Kylo’s movements. 

“Uh…” the plant continues with the suckling noise and Kylo looks down at his bloodly fingers. “Blood.” he whispers. He puts his fingers in front of the plant and as he does… the plant begins to open. He moves his fingers to the left and the plant follows his movements and starts to make the noises again. “I’ll give you a few drops…” and he moves his wounded digits toward the plant. And without much warning… the plant latches onto his middle finger. Kylo gasps as it begins to suck on his finger and sighs. “Just please grow for me…” he whispers. 

-

-

-

Kylo watches as Rey suckles on his finger. It’s been a couple of weeks since he’s been feeding it this way and the plant does seem to be getting stronger by the day. It’s grown bigger, taller, and fuller and he even had to transplant it into an actual pot and out of the coffee can. It’s leaves are dark and healthy and the lip-like pod has grown a deep purple. He’s proud of what he’s done and how he’s taken care of his new plant. He gets lightheaded sometimes by how much the plant drinks but… he believes it’s worth it. Kylo tries to remove his finger from the plant’s pod but Rey clamps on tighter. 

“Now Rey… don’t. You can’t have much more. I’m getting lightheaded now.” He pulls on his finger and the plant reluctantly lets go. “Thank you. I’ll feed you more tomorrow.” He gets up from his stool to grab a bandaid. He wraps the material around his finger and when he turns back around to Rey… he can see her growing. “Oh wow…” He walks back over to his plant and watches in awe. He’s never seen her grow before… that’s always happened when he’s been out of the room or asleep. The plant rises upwards and outwards and Kylo keeps his eyes on it. The lip-like parts of it begin to open and before he can tell it no… the lips fall open… 

Kylo isn’t sure what he was expecting but… what he sees, definitely wasn’t it. Inside of the pod… is something that resembles the upper half of a woman… a naked woman, around the size of a children’s doll. Kylo kneels down to look at the plant more closely and… he sees that there’s so much detail in the thing that appears to be a face. A nose… eyes… small purple lips. Dark green vine-like hair sprouts from the hairline and Kylo thinks it’s almost beautiful. He lets his finger run over the shoulder-like edges and suddenly, the eyes open. Kylo falls back onto the floor and the plant… no, the woman looks at him. 

All he can think of to do is pinch himself, so he does just that and closes his eyes when he doesn’t wake up. 

“This isn’t happening…” he whispers to himself. “This isn’t happening…”

“Oh but it is…” Kylo opens his eyes and looks at the plant. It’s alive… it’s talking… it’s… it’s… “What did you expect?” it asks. “A daisy?” Kylo can’t force words from his mouth and just stares at the pla… creature. “You know, I didn’t expect to grow this way. I truly thought I would scavenge for myself but instead; you picked me up and gave me all the things I didn’t even know I needed.” Kylo can only listen to it speak and keep his eyes on it. “And I thank you very much for that, Kylo.” Kylo hears his name exit the lips of the creature and sighs. 

“H-how… what are you?” He finally manages to sputter out. 

“In human terms I am an alien. Sent down to this… quaint planet to, let’s say, _taste_ of all its wonders.” 

“But you’re a plant…”

“I am. A carnivorous one in fact. That’s why I grew so much feeding on your blood.” 

“Carnivorous…” he mutters. 

“And… I am still hungry, darling. Would you mind?” Kylo stares at the plant as it raises its small hand out to him and he gulps. “Just a bit more. Trust me…” Kylo moves closer to it and watches as small vines around its wrists begin to travel towards him. He offers a finger and the vibes wrap around it and squeeze. He feels a pull and he goes back into his knees, so he’s closer to it. The face of the plant smiles and as the tip of his finger gets closer, it bites into his flesh. 

“Ah!” Its small teeth dig inwards and soon it begins to suck. He watches as it feeds and sighs. This doesn’t make a bit of sense… but… now that he thinks about it, feeding the plant blood didn’t make sense either. It just… seemed right. He watches as Rey sucks on his finger and he can feel a small tongue lap at the openings it made on his finger. The initial bite hurt but this… feels good. His eyes begin to droop and his breathing begins to come out in pants. Kylo feels its tongue press against his skin and he shivers as the vines wrap more and more around his finger and begin to squeeze harder. But when she bites again, he pulls his finger away. “Ow!” He yelps. 

“Sorry… got a little carried away… you taste so good.” He watches as the small creature wipes away a bit of blood around its purple mouth and sighs. “You know… if we continue this little feeding ritual… I’ll only grow larger… stronger.” Kylo nods and puts his finger into his mouth to clean off the blood. 

“What… what do you want?” He asks. 

“I want to grow and stay with you. That’s all.” Kylo swallows the lump in his throat and sighs. “And… I’m sure I can be of service to you in some way,” it says. “What do you say? Friends?” Kylo looks at the small plant and clenches his fist. He doesn’t want to throw it out… or kill it with weed spray… he’s spent so much time and energy making her healthy. And… even if it's an alien… he does care for it… 

“Okay… friends.” The plant smiles and clasps its small hands together. 

“Perfect! Now… about my meal times…” 

-

-

-

_There’s something wrong in the shop… Kylo can feel a presence there and it’s alien. He makes his way through the coolers full of flowers and he can hear whatever, whoever is there, calling out to him. There’s a pull, something tugging at him, and he can’t help but go towards it. He heads to the door to his room and hears the voice call out from down the stairs._

_“Kylo~”_

_He follows almost in a trace to the voice and soon he comes face to face with Rey but it’s… she’s so large, almost human sized. Her ombre green body is bare to him, her breasts are perky and he can only imagine how they would feel in his hands. Her dark tendrils of vine like hair shape her face and her deep purple lips look so plump and welcoming…_

_“Here darling… time for my feeding.” He goes to her and her vines begin to wrap around him like a blanket. She pulls him closer and sighs, “Closer now…” she whispers. “Closer…” and when he’s right in front of her, she smiles. Sharp white fangs fill her mouth and he can feel something opening his jeans. He looks down and sees her dark green hands pulling his pants and boxers downward. Kylo looks back to her face and offers a finger… she smiles._

_“No. After…” and he feels her hand, no… her vines wrap around his cock. They’re slick… soft and the way they move around him… makes him moan. “There we go…” she whispers. The vines begin to move up and down his shaft and his hips move in time. His eyes shut, his mouth opens and he begins to pant at the feeling. The vines tighten around his cock and Kylo gasps. He hears Rey giggle, and speak. “Humans… so easy…” she whispers. And the vines continue their pace. Making his knees weak, his balls ache and his heart flutter. It’s all too much… too much but… he doesn’t want her to stop. He never wants her to stop…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kylo wakes with jolt and puts a hand to his chest. He looks around his tiny room and sighs as he realizes, it was a dream. He closes his eyes a moment before turning on his side. He looks at Rey… well… whatever it’s name is and watches as it, still and quiet on his bedside table. It’s closed up again, hiding the small woman inside. He keeps his eyes on the so-called plant and tries to keep his breathing even. He doesn’t know what he’s done, but… he’s fully committed to whatever it is… to Rey. 

-

-

-


	2. sticky, licky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, chapter two here we go!   
> Also, might I add... vine jobs

-

-

-

Kylo sweeps up the dirt from the shop floor and listens to Snoke and Phasma talk. He sweeps the mess out of the shop door and when he turns, Phasma winks at him. He quickly turns from her and sighs with embarrassment. She always does that and… he never knows what to do back. Sure, she’s beautiful… nice enough but… he has no experience with that sort of thing. Women, period. 

“Working on anything new down there Kylo?” she asks. He thinks of Rey and shakes his head. 

“Uh, no not really. At least not anything worth sharing.” He’s sure if anyone saw Rey… they’d take her away. And since he’s so attached, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to see her being taken off to Area 51 to be vivisected. He can't even imagine what he would feel… he cares for her so much already. And with Phasma’s gossipy mouth and Snoke’s lust for money… he wouldn’t dare risk it. 

“That’s too bad, you know I love to see what you come up with.” Kylo just smiles and looks to the clock on the wall. He knows in about a minute… 

“Six o’clock...” Snoke mutters. “Get on out of here, the both of you.” Phasma grabs her purse from under the front counter and smiles as she walks past Kylo. 

“See you tomorrow. But for now, I’ve gotta’ date.” 

“With that same nogoodnik?” asks Snoke. “Phasma you’re a hell of a catch, why you let that red haired sadist take you out is beyond me.”

“He makes good money… and he’s a professional,” she says. “Sometimes you have to take the bad to get the good.” And she walks out of the open door. 

“Well one good thing about you boy is that you’ll never be eaten alive by some sadistic dentist,” and Snoke follows her out the door. “Close up!” He calls, shutting the door behind him. Kylo locks the front door and watches as the two go in opposite directions. He takes his black apron off, hangs it by the door and switches off the light before closing up the rest of the shop. 

Kylo heads down the stairs to his room and sighs as he gets into his own area. He’s grateful that Snoke allows him to stay here for free… otherwise he’d have nowhere to go… 

“You’re back.” Kylo looks down and sees Rey open and staring at him. “Good… I’m starving.” Kylo had named her Rey before he even knew she was a living being but now… she likes to be called that. She says it’s much prettier than her given name. He asked her what her given name was, but she said he could never pronounce it. So, Rey she is. He looks down at her and when he sees her brownish eyes stare into his, he sighs. Just seeing her… makes him happy. “Anything wrong?” she asks. 

“No… I’m… happy.”

“You don’t seem happy… you’re sighing...”

“I am though. I’m down here with you…” He sits down on his stool, puts out his hand to her and her green hands grab onto his index finger. “Best time of day.” He doesn’t flinch as her sharp teeth prick into his skin and when she begins to drink his blood, his mind begins to wander. 

Ever since he had that dream… he can’t help but fantasize, thinking about how big she’ll become. How human-like she is beneath those petals and leaves of hers… if she has legs… a… a vagina maybe. If she doesn’t… her mouth… he wonders what it would be like, feel like. He’s never been with a woman before… let alone… an alien plant but… when he thinks of it… he can’t help but moan. It turns him on… having her mouth around his fingers… and it feels so good...

Rey’s eyes flick up to him and he catches himself. He turns away from her to hide his blush covered cheeks and feels her tongue press against his skin. His eyes flutter at the feeling and he imagines it larger… his cock in her mouth instead of his finger… 

“Are you lightheaded yet?” he hears. 

“No,” he answers without looking at her. “I’m fine.” She shrugs and continues with her meal. She gets his blood twice a day now. When he wakes… and when he gets down from work. Along with watering her and the occasional supplement, she’s growing larger each day. Her mouth almost engulfs his finger now and… it does give him pleasure. And tonight, once her pod is closed… he’ll take out his cock and masturbate to this memory, of her sucking on his finger. He’s done it countless times since she revealed her true self to him… he can’t help himself. 

After a few minutes, she’s full, so Kylo takes his finger back and covers it with a bandage. He goes to sit on his bed and when he looks back to Rey, he sees her staring. 

“What is it?” he asks. 

“Nothing. I just… wonder.”

“Wonder what?” he sees her vines stretch out and she sighs. 

“What will happen to me when you finally leave with that woman who works upstairs.” Kylo is taken aback by her words and she continues. “You know I can hear you all talking from down here… she likes you.” Kylo doesn’t answer and she sighs. “Have you mated with her?” she asks. Kylo feels a shade of blush coat his cheeks and sighs along with her. 

“No we have not… mated.” he says. “Why would you think that?”

“The way her tone of voice sounds when she speaks to you. It’s different from how it sounds when she speaks to the old man.” he can hear something in her voice. Something… that almost sounds like jealously… but he doesn’t understand why. 

“I… I haven’t noticed.” 

“Yes you have.” Rey says. “You must find her attractive at least… you are fumbling your words.” Kylo sighs and closes his eyes. 

“She has a… mate...” he says. “So, it doesn’t matter if I find her attractive or not. Besides… I… nevermind.” He gets off his bed. “I’m going to make myself some dinner. I’ll be back down in a few.” And he hurries up the stairs, away from her questions. He likes Phasma… in a way. Though he’s sure her winks and flirts are only jokes. So, he wonders why Rey would even ask about her. It’s not like he speaks with her about Phasma, or about the shop in general. So… maybe… she’s beginning to care about him as well… 

-

-

-

Kylo looks to his right and sees Rey’s pod is closed, which means that she’s asleep. As gently as he can, Kylo turns over onto his back and slips his hand to his boxers. He rubs his cock through them and sighs as he begins to handle himself. He gently rubs and squeezes until he’s hard and then spits into his hand. He moves his hand inside his boxers, takes his cock in hand and remembers how it felt to have Rey’s mouth around his finger earlier that evening. He imagines how her mouth would feel around his cock… her tongue lapping at his cum instead of his blood. It makes him groan and he quickens his hand. 

“Fuck…” he mutters. He imagines Rey’s eyes… staring up at him, her sharp teeth, gently digging into the tender flesh of his cock. He quickly presses the tip of his cock with his nails and hisses at the feeling. Rey’s teeth would hurt more but… this will do. Kylo continues his pace and soon he feels a slight chill around his thigh. He ignores it and chases his orgasm. He imagines Rey’s vines wrapping around his legs, spreading them wide… going to his cock.... 

And then…

...he feels something slip into his boxers.

Kylo jolts in surprise and feels whatever it is wrapped around his cock. He moans as it slides around him and then… he hears her voice. 

“Let me…” Kylo looks to his right and sees Rey, barely showing through her pod. Her vines cascade over the table and across the floor, then onto his bed and under the sheets. His hand is still around his cock, next to the vines and she speaks again. “Kylo… darling… let me.” and with those words, he removes his hand. He lays it down and feels the vines move around his cock. They slide against it, curl around it almost like a snake… they’re not wet like in his fantasies. And he knew they wouldn’t be but they still feel nice. But… he takes down his boxers and spits into his hand again. And before he can say what he wants, the vines slide through the saliva and when they touch his cock again… “Better?” she asks. 

“...yeah.” and the vines begin to slide around him with ease. Kylo lays his head further into his pillow and moans. Even if this is a dream… he’s going to enjoy it. Her vines continue their pace, and as if he wasn’t close before… he’s even closer now. He feels the tightness in his balls, the thumping of his heart… the sweat dripping off his brow… 

Kylo shuts his eyes tighter and fists his sheets to keep his hands still. He’s afraid he’ll pull on her too hard… 

“You’re so close… aren’t you?” he hears. 

“Y-yes…” the vines quicken slightly and all Kylo can do is gasp for air as he cums. His hips bounce against the sheets and Rey’s vines tighten around him. Cum shoots onto his stomach and after he’s empty… he feels her vines slip through his cum. They move it around his stomach and then… he feels cold. He opens his eyes, sees the vines retract and then… the cum covered vines are in Rey’s face. He watches and if he didn’t just cum… he would again at the sight. Rey’s small tongue laps the cum off the vines and gently sucks the ends of them. Kylo can hear her lips smacking together almost inaudibly and he watches as the cum slowly disappear from them.

“I’ve never tasted semen before… it’s actually quite delicious…” she says. “I have nothing to compare it to though I suppose.” Kylo watches as her vines retract and he sighs. “But still… I would not mind tasting it again.” Her eyes go to him and she smiles with her sharp teeth. “To sleep with you now. Tomorrow… I’ll have a proposition for you.” And Kylo, without even thinking, falls into a deep pleasurable sleep. 

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter! 🖤  
> AdriannaXVI


	3. sure looks like plant food to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say this week lol but here we go, chapter three!! 🌿

-

-

-

Kylo listens to Rey and tries not to freak out. She doesn’t want just blood anymore… she wants flesh. Human flesh… 

“You see, I’d grow so much larger and faster if I had more… protein, if you will.”

“Rey… that… that’s not…”

“It is possible though,” she says. “Just… go and get me some.”

“Oh? And where am I supposed to go and get you a human to eat?” he asks. “Just round the corner at the butchers?” 

“Do they sell human meat there?” She asks. Kylo sighs, covers his eyes a moment and thinks. He doesn’t want to even think about the butcher selling human meat but she’s asking… she doesn’t know any better and… he has to answer. 

“...no. They, they don’t.” he tells her. “I… humans don’t eat other humans. Well… some do but that’s when they’re… crazy,” he says. “Um… what about beef? Cow?”

“Does it taste like you?” she asks. Kylo swallows the dryness in his mouth and sighs. 

“N-no. I… I don’t know.” well… he did read that human meat kinda tasted like pork once a long time ago but the last thing he needs is to think about what eating another person would taste like. Especially right now… 

“I want something that tastes like you.”

“And how do you know that?” He asks her. “How could you possibly know you want  _ human  _ meat?”

“It’s a part of me.” she tells him. “I can feel it. Besides… your blood and… how you say… cum, tastes good. And being a carnivore… doesn’t it make sense?” He… he should have thrown her away… figured out how to kill her once he figured out she wanted blood… but he spent so much time keeping her alive and well… “And… if you do this for me…” Kylo feels something slide over his crotch and his eyes flash open. He looks down and sees one of her vines, taking hold of his cock through his jeans. He takes a step away but she only moves the vine closer… “...I’m sure I can make it worth your while.” he gets her insinuation and groans. 

“I… I can do that myself actually.” he tells her. 

“You can but… you…  _ came _ harder last night than you have since I arrived. You enjoyed it.”

“I did but…” he stops talking and pauses. He did enjoy it… more than he should have… but he won’t admit that he thought about it happening for weeks now. And that’s beside the point... “I can’t kill people…” he says. 

“I’m sure it’s easier than you think.” Kylo looks to Rey and sighs as he looks down to her vine. It’s gently cupping his cock… squeezing slightly… 

“Can… can I think about it?” he asks. 

“Of course. But… I’d like an answer before too long darling. My appetite is only growing…” Kylo nods his head and quickly heads up the stairs to go to work. And hopefully while he’s sweeping and picking flowers, he’ll come up with an answer. 

-

-

-

Kylo looks into Rey’s eyes and can’t bear to tell her no. Even if she wasn’t propositioning him with hand... _ vine _ jobs… he would still be here, considering her desire for human flesh. Her bright eyes stare into his and her small light green body calls to him… 

“Fine.” he whispers. “I’ll… I’ll try…” Rey smiles and before he can think, her vines wrap around him and bring him to his knees. He’s face to face with her now and he can see a small glint of light on her sharp teeth… 

“Thank you Kylo…” and she gently kisses the tip of his nose. He’s sure he’s blushing but ignores it. 

“You’re… you’re welcome…” and her small hands touch his cheeks. They’re slightly darker than her face and torso… and his mind goes back to his dream the other night. The rest of her body then… it was darker… almost so dark green it looked black at her feet… “Do… do you have legs?” he asks. “Um… the rest of a body? A human body?” she just stares at him and answers. 

“… no. Only these…” and her vines wiggle around him. “Disappointed?” she asks. Kylo shakes his head and she smiles once more. “Good. You should eat now… I don’t want my meal getting sick.” and her vines loosen around him. Kylo steps out of them and goes to the stairs. But before he can get to the top of them… he asks Rey a question… 

“When…?”

“Whenever you find someone you deem ready to die.” and with that, Kylo leaves his room.

-

-

-

Kylo looks at Phasma’s black eye and wonders why she hasn’t left that son of a bitch Hux yet. This isn’t the first time and he suspects isn’t the last that she’s come into work, beaten and bruised. Refusing to let either him or Snoke call the police. 

_ He doesn’t do it on purpose…  _

_ He loves me… _

_ He’s working on his anger issues…  _

All lies but… he supposes he can’t do much except watch. Which makes his insides turn round… 

“Shame isn’t it?” Snoke asks as they watch Phasma freshen up her makeup. “Poor girl but… what can we do besides wait for the fucker to drop dead.” Kylo nods his head and suddenly the conversation he had with Rey flashes into his mind. He supposes… no! He… he can’t kill him… can he?

-

-

-

“So he beats her…” Rey says as Kylo zips up his coat. 

“Y-yeah… for a while now.” 

“And this is the woman who wants to mate with you?”

“I… I don’t think that’s right but… yes. It’s Phasama…” he answers as he walks around his room, gathering things he might need in a time like this. 

“You care for her.”

“In a way…” he turns to Rey and sees her staring at him. Something… strange and new in her eyes. “It’s not how you think though.” he assures her. “She’s a friend…”

“We’re friends…”

“We are. But… that’s different isn’t it?” he asks. He sees a small smile on her purple lips and he sighs. “I… I can’t guarantee I’ll be back with… with… dinner.” he says. 

“If you can’t, which I will understand… I’ll just need a bit more blood tonight, darling.” he runs a hand through his hair before looking at her again. “Okay?”

“Okay.” and he leaves her… to go scavenge her meal. 

-

-

-

He doesn’t know what to do besides wait behind Hux’s office with a gun. Sure he’s shot it before, but to scare off robbers… not to actually kill someone. He tightens his hood around his face and takes another deep breath. He’s nervous… and… something inside him wants to run and never come back. But Rey… he… he needs to take care of her. Who else would… if he was gone? No one… he’s sure of that. She’d be taken off to some facility to be torn apart for intergalactic secrets. And… he can’t have that. He… cares for her too greatly to let that happen. So, he needs to stay here… stay hidden in the shadows and wait for his prey to appear. 

He came too early he supposes because the man doesn’t leave until half past eight, which… seems a bit late for a dentist. But once he enters the alleyway and heads for his bike, Kylo emerges from his hiding place, knocking a few discarded cans around and points the gun. The man doesn’t turn around though, it’s like he didn’t hear a thing, instead he straddles his motorbike, so Kylo goes closer and keeps the gun pointed at his back. He doesn’t need him to turn around… it would be better if he didn’t actually. That way… he won’t have to look at his face… 

And before he can talk himself out of it… he pulls the trigger. The bullet lodges into the back of the man’s head and he toppels from his bike. It crashes to the ground with him and Kylo can only stand there and stare at the sight. There’s blood leaking from the man’s head and onto the gravel… 

He did it…

He actually did it… 

But now… he has to get him to Rey. So, there’s no time to stare… there’s no time for anything… 

-

-

-

Kylo looks at the body of Hux and feels bile rising from his stomach. He’s… really done this. He’s killed another person… another human… for… for…

He turns to look at Rey and can’t help but smile as he sees her smiling face. She’s happy… and hungry. And he’s supposed to be making Hux easier for her to eat. He has to chop him up… and not like they do in the movies. Rey isn’t large enough to eat a leg or an arm… so he has to basically cut him up like someone would have to cut meat for a child… in small, bite-size pieces. Kylo heads up the stairs to the shop and goes into the back storage area. He needs something large to cut Hux with… and to his luck, Snoke recently bought an axe. Why they needed one, Kylo doesn’t know but… he’s glad for it now. 

Once he’s back down with Rey and Hux’s body… he stops and breathes. 

“Are you alright?” he hears. Kylo turns to Rey and nods his head without answering at first. He’s not… he’s definitely not but… she needs to eat… “Kylo?”

“I-I’m fine… I just… I’m fine.” and he goes to Hux’s body. He stares down at the man laying on top of the black tarp and sighs. This is for Rey…

And he swings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	4. feed me all night long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad I had the rest of this story pre-written it it would have never got done. My mind just isn’t working for me lately and it sucks because I have so many ideas that just won’t come out!   
> But anyway! More vine jobs!

-

-

-

Kylo watches as Rey takes bite after bite of Hux’s minced up body and tries not to hurl. With the cutting… sawing… chopping… he’s about had enough of blood but watching her eat… is enticing in a way. The way she nibbles at the meat… how she bites into it and knaws at the sinew and fat… it’s amazing. Disturbing but amazing. He still has blood speckles on his face… he’ll have to shower as soon as she’s done. But until then… 

“Are you sure you don’t want a piece?” Rey asks between bites. 

“N-no… I… really couldn’t.”

“Okay… more for me.” and she bites into another cube of Hux. 

Kylo picks up the rest of Hux’s body and puts what Rey can eat now into a tupperware. And the rest of Hux, he wraps in the tarp and slides it into the corner of his room. 

“I’m sure I’ll be big enough to finish him up soon darling.” she says. “He won’t be here long. And… it’s not like anyone besides you comes down here anyway…” she’s right but… having the dismembered body of a man sitting in the corner of his room… isn’t exactly fine to him. But then again… neither was killing him. “Thank you Kylo.” he hears. “I feel stronger already.” Kylo turns to Rey and makes himself smile. 

“You’re welcome…” he turns back to the heavy tarp and takes a large breath. “I… I need to bathe now… get the… blood off me.” and he starts to walk to the stairs but before he can take the first step up, he feels something take hold of his leg. He looks downwards and sees one of Rey’s thicker vines holding onto his leg. He follows the vine back to her and sees her smiling coyly. 

“You know… I could have… a little more…” Kylo feels the vine pull on his leg and he lets himself walk to her side. He sits on his stool and feels her vines wrap around his legs and upwards to his thighs and chest. She pulls him close and when he’s face-to-face, she licks her lips. “Just a bit more…” and she begins to lick at the blood scattered around Kylo’s face. He shuts his eyes and allows himself to relax in her clutches. He feels her tongue dance around his skin and he sighs. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to get used to the killing but this… this he could get used to very easily. 

-

-

-

Kylo lays in his freshly made bed and stares at Rey as she begins to curl up in her vines, ready for sleep. He’s ready for sleep too if he’s being honest. It’s been a strange… blood soaked day but… he wants… something. Something like the cleaning she gave him earlier… but… instead of his face… maybe his cock. But he doesn’t want to ask her. But maybe if he begins to jerk off… she’ll get the hint. He moves his hand down to his boxers but… he stops. There’s something wrong with this. There’s something wrong with him wanting some kind of release when only a few hours earlier he was chopping up a body for her to eat and washing the man’s blood from his body. He shouldn’t want sex… he should want to run and scream. 

“Good night Kylo.” he hears. Kylo turns to see Rey slipping inside of her pod and smiles as it almost closes. 

“Good night Rey…” and he watches as she disappears. Kylo keeps his eyes on her cocoon a moment and sighs. He supposes she had a big night as well. She ate almost her own weight in flesh… so he’ll let her sleep. And himself too…

-

-

-

_ Her mouth is sharp… and not just her teeth…  _

_ There’s fangs or something sharp all down her throat. It hurts… but it feels so good at the same time. His cock feels like it was meant to be down her throat… and he never wants to leave. She moves her tongue around him and he groans as he looks down. Her deep brown eyes… her light green skin… along with her deep purple lips… he knows it isn’t natural but it’s what he loves. He tangles his fingers into her vine-like hair and pushes his cock further into her mouth. Her vines begin to wrap around his legs and up his thighs and then… to his ass. They cup around the globes of his ass and squeeze between his cheeks. Kylo shivers at the new feeling and gasps as one presses against his asshole.  _

__ _ “There there… if you can’t fuck me… at least I can fuck you…” _

-

-

-

Kylo’s eyes flash open and he quickly wets his dry lips. His hand is still around his cock from when he fell asleep but now, he’s hard as a rock. He lets his hand fall to the side and takes a large breath before covering his face with his hands. He doesn’t know why his mind does this… but… it makes him wonder. 

If she doesn’t have a… then would she…? 

Kylo turns to his side and sees Rey peeking from inside of her pod. He sees a glint of her teeth in the moonlight and she disappears once more without a word. He turns back onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He supposes… he’ll just have to wait and see. 

-

-

-

Kylo straightens around the shop and listens to the sound of Phasma crying to Snoke. Telling him that the police don’t know what happened to Hux, but they think it was foul play. His bike was found… and so was his blood. Kylo just keeps to himself as much as he can, and when she cries even louder, he sighs in frustration. She should be happy… but instead she’s crying her eyes out. Wondering where he is and if he’s alright. He wants to tell her he’s currently digesting inside of Rey’s stomach but he won’t. That would not go over too well he’s sure of it. Instead, he stays quiet, does his work and thinks of Rey. He wants it to be quitting time… he wants to see Rey… 

Soon enough, it’s six o’clock and he’s alone to his own devices. Which means… he can go down to Rey…

Kylo heads down the stairs and when he sees Rey, he smiles. He makes his way to her and once he’s sat in front of her, he notices she’s busting out of the pot. There’s vines, dirt and everything else spilling from inside and she’s bigger… taller… her vines are thicker, there’s more of them even. And… now he thinks she’s around the size of a… blow up doll. Not that he wants to admit to having one… 

“You grew…” he whispers. She smiles and sighs. 

“I have… thanks to you.” her vines begin to wrap around him and he shivers. “I feel so good Kylo… so powerful… so happy…” her vines begin to wrap around his chest and when they pull him close to her, he sees her face is almost as large as his now. Her hands take hold of his face and she smiles. “You, darling… are the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” she says. “You feed me… water me… keep me safe…” her hands caress his skin and one begins to trace his lips. “You love me…” she whispers. And before he can comprehend what she’s saying, her small purple lips collide with his. Kylo groans as her vines squeeze him and he opens his mouth to her. Her tongue collides with his and when he begins to feel around her mouth, he feels the sharpness of teeth near the back of her throat. He moans as he realizes his dream was correct and lets her take control… like he has a choice in the matter. 

Her lips leave him almost as quick as they came to him and he almost whimpers as her vines begin to loosen. He doesn’t want her to stop, but soon the vines are limp at his feet. He stares into her eyes and she smiles. 

“You my darling… need to eat before I take care of your… appendage.” Kylo looks down at his hardon and sighs. 

“I… I’m not hungry.” he mutters. 

“I didn’t ask.” Kylo watches her vines retract to and around her and he sighs. “After… I swear.” Her eyes flutter as she speaks and he nods. 

“O-okay…” and he leaves her side and heads back up the stairs. The quicker he eats… the quicker he can come back to her. 

-

-

-

Kylo moans as Rey kisses and licks at his eardrum while one of her vines swirls and coils around his cock. And instead of spit this time, he laid out some vaseline for her to slide her vines though. It makes them wet and sticky… so deliciously sticky…

“Like that?” she asks. Kylo can only nod his head and she bites into his ear. He gasps as she does and she sighs. “Sorry…” he feels her tongue lick at the bite mark and he sighs. “Don’t worry though… I’d never take a bite out of you…” her vine tightens around his cock and Kylo moans. “I wouldn’t hurt the human who feeds me… it wouldn’t be smart…” the vine slides around his cock and Kylo grips onto one of the vines wrapped around his thigh. “Too much?”

“No… just enough… just enough…” he says breathlessly. “So… good…” the vine coils and pulls slightly and he can feel his orgasm rising. “Please… please…” the vine tightens once more and with the movement… he cums. His body jolts as much as it can, as he’s wrapped up in her and he sees his cum is splattered all over the vines. The one vine is still wrapped around his cock and continues to squirm around; emptying him… 

“Is there… other ways for your kind to mate?” she asks. 

“Uh… y-yeah.”

“Like what?” the vine continues to move around his cock and he shivers. He’s overstimulated now… and with each curl of the vine, he almost gasps. 

“Uh… penetration.” he says. “Oral…”

“Meaning… what exactly?” she asks. “I’m not familiar with human mating practices.”

“Meaning,” he repeats, “men like to… insert their penises inside of the woman’s vagina. And oral… is the same but with the woman’s mouth.” 

“And you’ve never… had these pleasures.” she says. 

“...no.” he admits. “I’ve only… with my hand…”

“And with me.” she says. 

“Yes… with you.” the vine slowly moves off him and he sighs. 

“I don’t have a… vagina.” she says. “But, I do have a mouth.” the vine slowly moves up his torso and Kylo sighs as the cold vaseline smoothes over his neck. He licks his lips and feels the vines bring him from sitting… to standing. “Careful though… I’m sharp.” 

-

-

-


	5. perform... mutilations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Whoo!

-

-

-

Kylo smiles as Rey settles herself into the largest pot he could find at the pottery store. It took most of his paycheck but it’ll be worth it if she’s comfortable. Once she’s set perfectly inside, he grabs one of the three bags of soil she prefers and begins to throw it inside the pot. 

“Thank you darling. That feels so nice…” he finishes putting all of the soil inside and pats it down. He goes to get the watering can but he hears her speak. “You know… now that I’ve finished that man… I’ll need another body soon.” Kylo picks up the watering can and sighs. He knows he would have to do it again but… he didn’t think that she’d finish Hux so quickly. And since she grew so much the past week… she finished the larger bits of him easily. “Know of any… low lives this world would be better off without?” she asks. 

“No… I don’t…” he begins to water her new soil and she sighs. 

“Well… sooner the better, alright?” Kylo just nods and keeps his head down. But then he feels something take hold of his chin. He realizes it’s a vine as it slowly moves his face upwards, so he can look at Rey. “I really appreciate what you're doing for me, darling.” she says. “And I know you like what I’ve been doing for you. But you will have to get used to taking lives.”

“...I know.” he says. “I do…” the vine slides against his face and he sighs. “I… I’ll go out tomorrow and find someone… okay?” Rey smiles with her pointed teeth and she gently begins to run a hand through his hair. 

“Thank you.” and she leans forward to kiss his forehead. Kylo shuts his eyes as he feels her lips press against his skin and sighs. “You’re so good to me…” her lips move over his eyelids, down his nose and then to his lips. He moans as her tongue gently presses, asking for entrance and he gives it to her. Their tongues caress one another and he lets himself take hold of her face. Her skin is slightly textured… almost like the underside of a leaf… he can feel small vein-like ridges on her cheeks. He doesn’t think he’s ever really touched her… 

Kylo feels her hands leave his face and when they get to the button on his jeans, he sighs into her mouth. He lets go of her face, goes to take down his pants when a vines snakes into them. He almost laughs at her eagerness and before he can make another move...

“What the fuck?” Kylo ends their kiss and looks upwards to where the voice is coming from. There at his doorway, is Phasma, a bottle of wine in her hands. She’s staring down at him and Rey, eyes wide, jaw slack. He quickly moves toward the stairs and she takes a step back. “What…”

“What are you doing here?” he asks. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I came to talk…” she whispers. “Kylo… what is… that?”

“ _ That… _ is Rey.” Kylo hears behind him. “And you’re interrupting.” 

“Phasma-” and she runs; dropping the bottle on the steps. He runs after her and sees the wine has spilt everywhere and Kylo has to jump over the last two steps to miss the broken glass. As Phasma reaches the front door to the shop, Kylo takes her by the arm and turns her around. He keeps hold of her and slams her against the door. “You don’t know what you’ve done…” he whispers. “You really have no idea…” he sees tears in his friend’s eyes and sighs. “I can’t let you go… you’ll tell.” she begins to shake her head but he shakes his as well. “No… you will. And I can’t risk someone taking her away…” and he slams her head into the door again. Phasma becomes limp in his arms and he holds her close. “I’m so sorry…” and he lifts her into his arms. Kylo heads back down the stairs with Phasma in his arms and sees Rey staring. He goes to her side, lays Phasma down and crosses his arms. 

“I… I don’t…” he trails off. “She’ll tell… she’ll have you taken away…” 

“Kylo…”

“Have her…” Rey opens her mouth but he shakes his head and sighs. “Just have her…” 

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Rey asks. 

“No… but there’s no other way… is there?” he sees Rey’s vines begin to slither toward Phasma and he grips himself tighter. “I…I…”

“Go upstairs darling.” she tells him. “Only come down after you gather yourself. It won’t take long.” he nods his head and hurries back up the stairs. He shuts his door behind him and puts his back to the door. He just stares off into the flower shop and tries to keep calm as he hears screaming below. 

-

-

-

Kylo lays his head against Rey’s breasts and keeps his eyes shut. It’s over… Phasma’s gone. Rey… Rey ate her. But… here he is… letting her hold him. He feels her hands run through his hair along with her vines wrapping around him. It’s… comforting… 

“I know you’re sad… I can feel it. But thank you for the meal…” he doesn’t move… he doesn’t speak… he just keeps his head on her chest. “You cared for her… and I am sorry she came to find out about me. No one ever comes down here…” Kylo just breathes and she continues. “She did taste well enough though. Better than that man even.” he shuts his eyes tighter and sighs. “But then again… nothing tastes better than your blood darling…” the thought makes him shiver. “But I swear to the stars… I won’t feast on you. Your blood from time to time perhaps but… I won’t take your flesh…” he tightens his arms around her and he feels her hands go to his cheeks. She lifts his head upward and when he looks at her, he smiles. “It will be fine… all you have to do is keep quiet.” Kylo nods his head and she gently kisses his lips. “And about my next meal… maybe something a bit more aged…” Kylo takes a deep breath and nods his head. He knows what she means… and he understands why. And he knows… he’d do whatever it would take to keep Rey with him. Even… kill the man who gave him a life worth living. 

“Okay…” he mutters. She smiles and sighs as she runs her hand over his cheek. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Now… why don’t you sleep? Hm? Or maybe you’d like a release?” Kylo looks down at her breasts and sighs as he feels one of her vines begin to rub at his crotch. 

“...yes.” Rey chuckles and sighs. 

“That’s what I thought… she interrupted us, didn’t she?” Kylo nods his head and watches as the vine moves away a bit. He removes his arms from around Rey and begins to undo his pants. Once they’re off his legs, along with his underwear he throws them to the side. “Now… what would you like darling?” she asks. Kylo takes a breath and wets his lips. 

“What… what do you want?” he asks. “I mean… you… do… do you like what we’ve been doing?” Rey just smiles and he feels a vine take hold of his cock. 

“I do. Though I do not find the… release, you do.”

“Oh… um… how can I… can you even?” he asks. Her sharp teeth glint in the light and she sighs. 

“I would not know. I do not have a vagina… or a clitorous as your females do. So I suppose… no.” 

“How does your kind have sex then?” he asks. 

“... we do not.” she says plainly. “The female produces eggs… the male fertilizes them… that’s all.” Kylo thinks a moment and sighs. 

“I’m sorry… can… can I try?” he asks. 

“Try what?” she asks. 

“To give you pleasure…” her eyes widen slightly and he smiles. Kylo puts his hands to her small waist and watches her eyes. He lets his hands caress her tinted skin and he slowly moves his hands upwards to her chest. He gently squeezes her petite breasts and lets his thumbs circle over the nipples. “I don’t know what I can do… but… I can try…” her nipples harden like they do in the adult movies he rents… and Kylo begins to kiss around her breasts. And when he lets his tongue lap against her nipple… she gasps. He takes that as he’s doing something right and decides to keep going. Kylo takes the nipple into his mouth and gently sucks. Rey’s vines begin to tighten around him and he continues to suck and lap at the hardened skin. He lets his teeth gently bite down and she gasps once more. 

“Kylo…” she whispers. With his hand, he replicates what his mouth is doing with her other nipple and when he lets go for a breather, she pushes his head back to her chest. “More… more please darling…” Kylo moves his face slightly so he can get her breast into his mouth again and continues. Her hand stays in his hair and when her vines begin to squeeze him a little too tightly… he takes one last long suckling and feels her fingers tangle into his hair. Rey gasps once more and her vines drop down. He looks up to her face and sees her eyes are shut and her mouth is agape. Kylo smiles and kisses her skin once more before taking a step away. 

“...is that what you feel?” she asks. 

“Sort of… yeah.” he tells her. “Did you… like that?” he asks. She simply nods her head and Kylo smiles. “I’m glad.” 

“Me too… I’ve never experienced anything like that.” 

“Until you… I hadn’t either. Well, with another person that is…” he says. “So… I suppose we’re even.” she smiles and Kylo gets closer to her. He lets his hand rest on her face and kisses her lips. 

“Even.” she whispers. Rey lays her head on his shoulder and Kylo in turn, lays his head on hers. He runs a hand through her vine-like hair and smiles. Just a moment ago he was upset about Phasma but now… he’s proud. He fed her… he made her feel good… and… Rey… Rey is what really matters now. 

Just her… just Rey…

Nothing else matters now… no one else matters now… 

He’ll feed her… protect her… keep her safe and sound… 

He’ll feed her the entire human race if that’s what she wanted...

-

-

-

END

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr/twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
